littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Add Fuel to the Fire
Add Fuel to the Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 13th case of the game. It is the first case set in Eurasia. Plot During opening sequence of Eurasia, the 18-year-old woman named Rachel Dunn (portrayed by Joey King) playing the rpg game she joined. But all of sudden, she trapped in the fantasy-like world but in hell. Scaredly, she being chased by the Silence Slayer to the volcano. The Silence Slayer then points the knife at her, saying that its now claimed her as the next victim before kicked her into the lava. Rachel screams in sheer horror as she fall into the lava and burned into crisp. The fantasy world has changed back to the real and Rachel's fate remains unknown. Following the R.I.F.T's demise, the Bureau went to Russia to investigate an alleged agreement in PlayCenter, the the Japanese Game Agency. Shaheen called Anabel and the player from a Sunny store in Palace Square, saying that he heard that a meet-and-greet with the head of PlayCenter Simeon Mezentsev was cancelled due to a murder. Anabel and the player rushed to the iPear store, only to find burned body of Simeon's assistant, Ekaterina Sharapov. The five people were labelled as suspects: Simeon Mezentsev (head of PlayCenter), Ignat Sharapov (victim's husband), James White (American tourist), Yulia Chadov (PlayCenter agent), and Anton Sokoloff (engineering designer). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player headed to the iPear showroom and found the message saying "We, the Seven Deadly Sins, are going to drag them in hell for real! Be careful, Mr. Mezentsev!" With the sigh say (Envy), they found themselves face to face with the killer who are after them. The player use the alarm to alerting the workers, forcing it to retreat. Mid-investigation, Yulia Chadov started promoting her tech company, SoftCircle, claiming that Sunny was done for with Ekaterina's death. Later, a group of customers rioted outside the store after finding out about the murder. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest American tourist James White for the murder. Admitting to the murder, James said that after he had dropped out of college and moved to Russia, Ekaterina had forced him to train for a job at Sunny, stating that he needed to take over Simeon's legacy. Wanting the freedom to choose what he was to do in his life, James pour the fuel on the ATM and wait until she coming for banking, then he set her on fire, leaving her burned alive. Judge Palamo sentenced him to 25 years in prison. During Map of Destiny (1/6), Anton Sokoloff asked the team to look into Lion Heart Security, who had offered him a job, directing them to the store for the company contract, which Shaheen used to discover that Simeon owned the company. They talked to Simeon, who said that he kept the company details secret because no one would trust the company if they knew that he was the owner, given his past. He then assured the team that there was no dirt to dig up on him. Meanwhile, Hao and the player found a ticket to SoftCircle's launch party for their new fantasy game system with help from Yulia herself. They then invited Glenda to the party as well. The three of them attended the party, where Yulia introduced their new system with a game that allowed the players to player the RPG game "The Last Fantasy" and discover a world shaped exactly to the map of destiny. After the party, Maggie assures the Bureau that their investigation into Simeon was only just beginning. Simeon then reported suspicious crime in Moscow, where the Bureau headed to investigate. Summary Victim *'Ekaterina Sharapov' Murder Weapon *'Fuel' Killer *'James White' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chicken Kiev. *The suspect reads The Wanderers. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chicken Kiev. *The suspect reads The Wanderers. *The suspect drinks mors. *The suspect wears orange twill. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chicken Kiev. *The suspect reads The Wanderers. *The suspect drinks mors. *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears orange twill. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chicken Kiev. *The suspect reads The Wanderers. *The suspect drinks mors. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chicken Kiev. *The suspect wears orange twill. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Chicken Kiev. *The killer reads The Wanderers. *The killer drinks mors. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears orange twill. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Map of Destiny (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Eurasia Category:Copyrighted Images